1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a three-dimensional printing control apparatus and method, and more particularly, to technology for controlling a work of outputting a three-dimensional object in a three-dimensional printer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A three-dimensional printer outputs a three-dimensional object having a three-dimensional shape by injecting and stacking a printing material such as solid, powder, liquid polymer, etc. When a request for changing the shape of the three-dimensional object is received while performing a work outputting the three-dimensional object, a conventional three-dimensional printer cannot perform the work outputting the three-dimensional object by reflecting the request while performing a current output work. In order to output the three-dimensional object changed into a shape that a user desires, the output work which is currently being performed should be suspended or completed. Accordingly, there is a problem of an interrupt due to the suspension of a work or a delay due to a work standby. Further, the three-dimensional printing technology which is a method of stacking the printing material has a problem in which a cost of the material is expensive and a work speed is slow compared with a cutting work. As a result, when manufacturing a three-dimensional result product by changing the shape of the three-dimensional object while outputting the three-dimensional object, a waste of the printing material and an increase of a lead time can be prevented.